The Whispers
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Rumahnya habis dilahap api yang dikirimkan para warga. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu pada keluarga Haruno. Ayah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tetua Hyuuga juga turun tangan.
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang mempunyai karakter-karakter luar biasa ini.**

**Song for this trailer :**

**Fall in Love by Lena Park**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pertemua****n mereka...**

**XXX****XXXXXX**

Bocah perempuan berumur enam tahun tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah di hadapannya,

"Namaku Haruno Sakura... dozo yoroshiku"

Bocah manis itu meraih tangannya dengan takut-takut,

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata... do-dotso yoloshiku"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendongak untuk bertemu wajah yang sangat ia kenal

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**...mungkin**** memang sebuah takdir.**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Jemari mereka saling bertautan, enggan melepas satu sama lain. Suara nafas terengah-engah yang saling beradu. Hanya itu yang terdengar.

"Hinata-hime,"

bisiknya pelan pada leher gadis dibawahnya.

"Sakura..."

**XXX****XXXXXX**

**T****erperosok dalam lubang yang sama...**

**XXX****XXXXXX**

Pria itu dengan kasar menamparnya hingga ia terjatuh menghantam meja kayu di belakangnya.

Tangisnya pecah, wajah dipalingkan, enggan melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Ku mohon jangan.."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**...diperlakukan semena-mena...**

**XXX****XXXXXX**

"Aku takut, Sakura.. a-aku.. aku," bola matanya membesar, menyimpan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Sssh.. Aku disini Hinata, aku disini..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Mengapa kau masih disini?"

pria tampan bermata tajam itu hanya memandang gadis di atas tempat tidurnya seperti sampah.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**....dibuang begitu saja.**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Mereka semua brengsek," bisiknya sembari menciumi bahu gadis di bawahnya.

Hinata hanya mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada sosok yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Mereka semua brengsek, Hinata..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**B****ertemu untuk saling menyembuhkan luka..**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Kau lama sekali," ucapnya ketika gadis yang lain masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Gomenne, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, Hime.."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Tidak mungkin.." bisik sang Hokage tak percaya, "..mereka tidak mungkin.."

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Aku salah," bisiknya ketika gadis cantik di hadapannya mengulum bibirnya lagi. Ia kemudian memundurkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap banyak udara dengan mulutnya sebelum kembali menatap mata emeraldnya dan saling menyandarkan dahi mereka,

"... aku hanya mencintaimu..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Hubungan sesama jenis sangat dilarang oleh leluhur kita..."

"Kami menunggu perintah dari anda, Hokage-sama..."

"Cari mereka!"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**A Fanfiction by Hey Dhee**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Namun ketika semuanya ter****larang...**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Kumohon jangan pergi..."

ucapnya lirih seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis di sampingnya,

"..hanya kau yang aku punya.."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Sang gadis mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya seraya memejamkan mata. Ia tau bahwa keberadaannya di tempat ini tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh mereka, seluruh warga desa yang sedang menyaksikannya berdiri di tengah lapangan luas ini.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mempererat pelukannya seraya berbisik,

"Kau tau aku akan selalu disini bersamamu..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun seakan tak mendengar apa-apa. Wajahnya tetap seperti itu ketika dua shinobi bertopeng menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Merenggut satu****-satunya kebahagiaan yang ada...**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"MAKHLUK KOTOR! SERET MEREKA KELUAR!"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"..berjanjilah..."

**XXXXXXX****XX **

Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di dadanya. Setengah benda itu menembus masuk ke dalamnya, hingga hanya genggaman besinya yang tersisa di luar. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada tangisan. Hanya hembusan nafas terakhir yang diikuti mengalirnya darah segar dari dadanya.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Tetap denganku.. tetap disisiku.."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Hime..." ia berbisik seraya meraba goresan luka yang memanjang di punggung gadisnya dengan hati-hati,

"..gomenasai..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Haruno Sakura**

**XXX****XXXXXX**

"HENTIKAAAN!"

Tangan pucat gadis itu berusaha meraih namun semua kekuatan menahannya yang sudah kehilangan segala daya untuk melawan.

Ribuan butir air mata yang jatuh sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"...sampai kapan pun..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Kau tau tentang larangan itu, kan?"

"Aku.. tidak peduli.."

"..kau.."

**XXX****XXXXXX**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Bunuh aku," bisiknya pada sosok bertopeng kucing dihadapannya.

Tangan sosok itu bergetar hebat hingga ia tak mampu untuk mengangkatnya sendiri, "Tidak bisa..." desisnya, "aku tidak bisa," terdengar suaranya yang ingin menangis.

"Bunuh aku! Cepat bunuh aku!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA!"

Kunai terlepas dari genggamannya. Sosok itu kemudian ambruk.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Apa salah karena kami saling mencintai?"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Sang Hyuuga tersenyum getir seraya memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan saat sosok di hadapannya mulai mengangkat satu tangannya.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan"

"Lalu mengapa harus seperti ini?!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"ONEE-SAN! TIDAK! TIDAAAK! ONEE-SAAAAN!"

"Hanabi! Kendalikan dirimu!"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Aku berjanji, Hime..."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Atas nama leluhur yang telah mendahului kita... atas nama kesucian desa, saya, Uzumaki Naruto, selaku Hokage Desa Konoha memutuskan.."

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Dua tangan itu menggapai-gapai berusaha untuk saling meraih, namun tak kunjung mendekat, hanya semakin menjauh dan menjauh.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"...untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati..."

**XXX****XXXXXX**

Teriakan demi teriakan tak digubris. Kedua wajah menghilang dari pandangan masing-masing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"...pada mereka yang telah melanggar larangan leluhur kita"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Mereka akan mati..."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Kita akan bertemu lagi"

Gadis itu mencium kening kekasihnya.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Tunggulah aku"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

Sosok itu berbalik seraya menunjukkan senyum cantiknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian diraih oleh tangan yang lain.

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"Aku akan menunggumu, Hime"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**The Whispers**

**XXXXXXX****XX**

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

**XXXXXXX****XX**

**Coming Soon****...**

-

-

-

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN : Tidak untuk anda yang dibawah umur **

**Rate :**** 18+**

-

-

-

-

(Author dilempari perkakas kebun karena sendirinya masih dibawah umur)

Thanks For Reading... XD


	2. You and Me, fourteen years ago

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Author doesn't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The W****hispers**

**A Fanfiction by Hey Dhee**

**-  
**

**Dedicated to  
**

**Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata**

**STOP BASHING CHARAS AND PAIRING WARS!**

**-**

**-  
**

**WARNING **

**Shojo Ai/ Yuri, Semi-AU, OOC, and some adult contents**

**-**

**-  
**

**Starring  
**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**-  
**

**Haruno Sakura**

**-  
**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**-  
**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**-  
**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**-  
**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**-  
**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter I**

**You and Me,**** fourteen years ago...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Empat belas **__**tahun yang lalu... ketika aku berusia lima tahun.**_

_**Ibu menggandeng tanganku se**__**panjang perjalanan menuju kuil.**_

Seorang wanita muda berbalut kimono biru laut tengah berjalan menaiki tangga kuil bersama seorang bocah perempuan dalam gandengannya. Corak kimono yang ramai nan cerah milik si bocah menunjukkan usianya yang masih sangat belia. Anak rambut yang dibiarkan jatuh di depan kedua telinganya bergoyang tiap kali kakinya menaiki satu anak tangga. Ia harus mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi untuk menaikinya. Wanita disebelahnya tersenyum tipis melihat usaha kerasnya.

"Mau ibu gendong, Hinata-chan?"

Si bocah mendongak sejenak pada ibunya sebelum menggeleng cepat dan memandang tumpukan anak tangga di hadapannya. Masih tersisa 10 anak tangga lagi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membusungkan dadanya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

_**Hari itu adalah hari pertamaku**__** mengunjungi kuil. Tak heran kala itu aku sangat bersemangat menaiki setiap anak tangga yang jumlahnya tak bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.**_

Wanita itu mengamati setiap langkah putrinya dan menuntunnya dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya mereka melewati anak tangga terakhir. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan seraya memutar pandangannya. Terdapat barisan pepohonan rimbun mengelilingi kuil tersebut.

"Sugoi, Hinata-chan," puji sang Ibu seraya membungkuk untuk mengelus kepala Hinata dan mencium pipinya. Senyum cantik dan tawa renyahnya membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar dan ikut tertawa.

"Ayo kita berdoa.."

_**Aku berdoa agar ibu selalu ada disisiku, selalu bersamaku, dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku. **_

Selesai berdoa, bocah itu membuka matanya dan mendapati seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru dengan corak hitam hinggap di ujung jemarinya yang masih mengatup. Ia menganga kagum melihat makhluk kecil itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bibir kecilnya bergerak hendak memanggil sang ibu, namun wanita itu rupanya masih berdoa.

Dan ketika ia berbalik, kupu-kupu cantik itu terbang meninggalkannya. Sepasang alisnya naik dan dua kaki kecilnya mulai berlari kecil mengejar makhluk cantik tersebut. Jemari gemuknya meraih-raih, berharap bisa menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Matte.. Matte.." celotehnya riang ditemani semilir angin yang menyebar semerbak wangi pohon cemara. Ia tampak asyik mengejarnya hingga ke belakang kuil, tanpa mempedulikan betapa sepi dan sunyinya tempat tersebut.

* * *

_**Empat belas**__** tahun yang lalu... ketika aku berusia enam tahun.**_

_**Ayah men**__**ghadiahkanku seekor anak anjing.**_

Bocah itu memperhatikan kotak kayu besar yang baru dibawa oleh ayahnya sepulang kerja. Sang ayah, yang mengenakan kimono merah marun dengan lambang sebuah lingkaran dipunggungnya, meletakkan kotak tersebut di hadapan putrinya, ia tersenyum hangat seraya mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Ingin lihat isinya, Sakura?"

Sakura, nama bocah itu, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Ayah tertawa melihatnya dan mencubit pipi gembilnya. Pria itu kemudian membuka kotaknya sementara Sakura meraba-raba dindingnya sembari mengernyit. Tampak berpikir keras mengenai isinya. Ayah tersenyum geli.

"Ayah, ayah.. tapi aku tidak bisa lihat," Sakura menautkan alisnya sebal sembari berusaha berjinjit untuk mengalahkan tinggi kotak tersebut namun nihil. Rambut merah mudanya tampak bergerak ke sana kemari. Ayah hanya terkekeh, kemudian menggendong tubuh kecil putrinya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya berkilat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat seekor anjing kecil jenis shiba dengan warna coklat terang tengah menggerak-gerakkan ekornya di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Anjing kecil ini buat Sakura," Ayah mencium pipi putrinya sekali lagi.

"Kawaaai!" serunya sembari memeluk leher sang ayah dan balas mencium pipinya, "Arigato, ayah!"

"Doita, Sakura.. sekarang kau harus memberinya nama," pria itu mendekatkan Sakura pada kotak sehingga putrinya bisa mengelus kepala anjing kecilnya.

"Ichiko.. namanya Ichiko!" serunya girang.

"Ichiko, hmm.. Nama yang bagus," tanggap ayah seraya menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dan mengeluarkan Ichiko yang menyalak-nyalak kecil ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Ayah, aku ingin membawanya jalan-jalan!"

"Sekarang?" Ayah menaikkan satu alis. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat.

Haruno Kakashi tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya begitu antusias, "Baiklah.. hati-hati dan kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam atau ibu akan khawatir" pria itu kemudian mengambil tali dari dalam kotak dan memasangnya pada kalung merah Ichiko.

"Hai'!" Sakura mengambil talinya dan menggiring Ichiko keluar halaman rumahnya yang luas. Anjing kecil itu menyalak kaget ketika ditarik oleh majikan barunya yang begitu bersemangat. Kakashi hanya tertawa menyaksikan tingkah putrinya. Ia bahkan lupa mengucapkan salam.

"Anak itu.." gumamnya sembari menggeleng.

_**Saat itu a**__**ku senang sekali dan tak sabar untuk segera membawa Ichiko bermain ke kuil, dimana biasanya aku dan keluargaku berdoa. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Empat belas **__**tahun yang lalu...**_

_**..a**__**dalah pertemuan pertama kami...**_

"Matte... Matte!" seru Hinata riang sembari melompat-lompat kecil berusaha menangkap si kupu-kupu yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Ia tidak memperhatikan kemana ia pergi. Kepalanya terus-terusan mendongak pada kupu-kupu tanpa melihat-lihat jalan di hadapannya. Seakan lelah melihat bocah kecil itu mengikutinya terus, kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayap indahnya dengan cepat untuk terbang lebih tinggi.

"Aaah! Matte yo!" protes si bocah kecewa seraya memutar tubuhnya. Ia kembali melompat setinggi-tingginya. Namun sial, _geta_ yang ia pakai membuat pendaratannya tidak mulus dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga Hinata kecil pun terjatuh ke belakang.

"ADUH!" dua teriakan terdengar bersamaan diikuti salakan anjing kecil. Sekelompok burung terbang keluar dari pepohonan secara serempak, menerpa daun-daun tua yang kemudian melambai-lambai dalam belaian angin sebelum jatuh mengotori halaman kuil.

Sakura membuka matanya, berkedip-kedip sejenak sebelum menyadari dirinya berada dalam posisi tengkurap dan seseorang tengah menindih tubuhnya. Ia hendak bersuara ketika bocah diatasnya buru-buru bergerak.

"Go-go-gomenasai! da-da-daijobu ka?" katanya dengan suara panik seraya membantu Sakura kembali berdiri.

"Iie, daijobu" Sakura mengelus pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit perih. Ia melihat bocah di hadapannya memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan gugup.

"A-ano.. aku ti-ti-tidak sengaja, ta-tadi aku sedang mengejal kupu-kupu dan dia pelgi.." katanya dengan menunduk.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan anak itu dari bawah ke atas. Ia menaikkan satu alis bingung ketika mendapati sepasang mata lawannya. Warnanya lavender dan tidak mempunyai pupil.

Hinata merasakan sepasang mata emerald itu menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia menautkan kedua telunjuknya dan melempar pandangan sembari menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Anak ini tidak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. Matamu tidak sepertiku," katanya polos seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata untuk memperhatikan matanya lebih dekat lagi, hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya sepersekian sentimeter. Wajah Hinata memanas saking malunya.

"A-ano.. ma-ma-mataku.. me-memang se-sepelti i-ini.. se-seluluh ke-kelualgaku matanya se-sepelti ini.." bisik Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. Ia nyaris kehilangan nafasnya karena Sakura begitu dekat. Sementara sang pelaku tidak menyadari wajah korbannya yang nyaris pingsan karena perbuatannya itu.

"Humm.." Sakura menyipitkan matanya, masih mengamati Hinata yang gemetaran ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik tubuhnya sembari tertawa kecil, "Kamu aneh!"

Hinata ingin menangis di tempat saat itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang dengan blak-blakan mengatakan kalau dia aneh. Ia menelan ludah lagi dan dengan takut-takut menatap balik mata Sakura.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak aneh, kok!" protesnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Huh?" Sakura menaikkan satu alis dan melipat kedua tangannya, ia memperhatikan kembali bocah di hadapannya yang masih gemetaran, ia kembali tertawa, "Kamu lucu!" serunya.

Hinata tercenung, tidak mengerti dengan maksud lawannya itu, "H-He?"

Sakura kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada bocah di hadapannya, "Namaku Haruno Sakura.. dozo yoroshiku.."

"He?" Hinata mengerjap.

"Hei! Tidak menerima uluran tangan dari orang lain itu tidak sopan tau!" kata Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bocah manis itu menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum meraih tangannya dengan takut-takut, ia kembali menelan ludah, "Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata.. do-dotso yoloshiku," balasnya sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaik miliknya.

Angin bertiup sekali lagi menyapu dedaunan kering ke bagian dalam halaman kuil. Dua bocah itu saling bertatapan sejenak kemudian mulai bertukar tawa ditemani salakan Ichiko kecil.

_**Pertemuan **__**itu adalah awal dari semuanya...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sejak hari itu**__**, aku sering bermain di kuil bersama Sakura-chan. Biasanya dia menjemputku bersama Ichiko-kun dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tidak hanya di kuil, kami juga sering makan ramen bersama di kedai milik Teuchi-san. Kami tidak selalu bermain berdua. Sakura-chan mempunyai banyak teman seperti Ino-chan, Naruto-san, dan Kiba-kun.**_

_**Ia anak yang penuh semangat dan semua orang senang melihatnya yang selalu ceria. **__**Ibuku pun menyayanginya. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Sakura-chan menunjukkan banyak hal-hal indah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Seperti pemandangan gunung di belakang kuil.**_

"Sakula-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap punggung Sakura yang menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk melewati semak-semak dan pepohonan rimbun itu.

"Sebentar.. sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura ketika ia membuka semak-semak terakhir, membuat sinar matahari sore menyeruak masuk menghantam wajah polos mereka.

Hinata tercenung dengan mulut terbuka sementara Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sebuah gunung hijau tinggi menjulang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Dibaliknya, tampak sang mentari mengintip malu-malu.

"Sini, duduk disini.." Sakura menarik Hinata keluar dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, di naungi langit yang berwarna kemerahan..

_**Aku sangat mengagumi jiwa petualangnya. Hampir semua bagian dari dirinya ku kagumi.**_

"Ini untukku dan Ini untuk Hinata.." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah batang bambu yang lumayan panjang dengan sebuah jaring kecil di bagian ujungnya pada Hinata. Lagi, Sakura mengajak Hinata ke padang ilalang yang sama sekali belum pernah Hinata lihat. Biru langit ditemani segerombolan awan putih gendut terlihat lapang sekali jika dilihat dari sini.

"Eh? Ini bu-buat apa?" Hinata memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menunjuk pada langit biru luas dimana segerombolan capung terbang kesana kemari.

"Kita akan menangkap capung sebanyak-banyaknya!" serunya.

_**Namun pertemanan kami tak berlangsung lama. Ini**__** semua terjadi semenjak peristiwa malam itu.**_

"Enyahkan wajah kalian dan semua generasi penerus kalian dari desa ini!" teriak salah satu tetua desa sembari melempar obor yang ia genggam pada rumah besar di hadapannya, semua warga berseru murka kemudian mengikuti dengan melemparkan obor mereka hingga api menjadi semakin besar dan melahap tiap bagian dari bangunan rumah tersebut. Para Haruno hanya terduduk lemas melihat kediaman besar mereka termakan habis.

Beberapa orang pria berbadan besar tiba-tiba datang dan menarik paksa Kakashi dan beberapa pria Haruno yang lain.

"Ayaah! Ayaaaah!"

Haruno Rin mempererat pelukannya pada putri semata wayangnya yang tengah menangis, meronta-ronta memanggil ayahnya yang dibawa entah kemana. Wanita itu tidak berani berteriak, pandangannya terpaku pada arah dimana suaminya dibawa, air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan keringat di wajahnya.

"Kakashi.." desisnya pedih. Ia takkan melihat wajah suaminya lagi.

_**Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku tak bisa pergi lebih jauh. Semua**__** anggota klan menahanku, termasuk Ibuku yang tak bisa menahan air matanya. Saat itu aku menangis karena melihatnya menangis. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis meronta-ronta seperti itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali tanpa bisa menghentikan tangisku yang semakin menjadi. **_

"SERET MEREKA KELUAR DARI DESA!" teriak tetua yang lain. Semua warga bergerak maju mematuhi perintah, menarik paksa para Haruno dan menyeret mereka tanpa menggubris kata ampun yang diucapkan berulang kali.

"Dasar pembunuh! Keberadaan kalian hanya mengotori desa!"

_**Rumahnya habis dilahap api yang dikirimkan para warga. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu pada keluarga Haruno. Ayah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tetua Hyuuga -klan kami- juga turun tangan dan bergabung dengan tetua dari klan lain. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Ibu**__** dan menenangkanku. **_

"SAKULA-CHAAAAN! SAKULA-CHAAAAAN!" Hinata kecil berteriak sekuat tenaganya namun ia tak bisa lepas dari gendongan sang ayah. Walaupun tubuh-tubuh besar itu menutupi pandangannya, ia masih bisa melihat Sakura dengan Ichiko dalam pelukannya.

Sakura dapat mendengar suara itu walaupun tenggelam dalam teriakan para warga yang tengah menggiringnya keluar bersama anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Ia berusaha menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan wajah itu. Dia disana, meronta sembari memukuli punggung ayahnya agar mau menurunkannya.

"HINATAAAAA! HINATAAAAA!" jerit Sakura, berusaha meraih Hinata yang diluar jangkauannya. Tubuh-tubuh itu mendorongnya dengan paksa, hingga sosoknya hilang, ditelan kegelapan malam.

"SAKULA-CHAAAAAAN!"

_**Mustahil, aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku hanya bisa menangis disana sampai aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.. sampai aku tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Song for this fic : Q****ing Shen Shen Yu Meng Meng by Vicky Zhou **

AN : Saya tau ini juga ga nyambung, tapi saya nulis chap ini cuma pake lagu ini... XP

Thanks bgt buat yang udah ngasih lagunya *wink2* (gubrak!) XD

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah review X3


End file.
